The technology relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image by utilizing a process of developing a toner.
An image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic scheme is in widespread use. One reason for this is that the image forming apparatus using the electrophotographic scheme is able to achieve a high-quality image in a short time, compared with an image forming apparatus using other scheme such as an inkjet scheme.
An image forming apparatus using the electrophotographic scheme includes a photosensitive drum, and forms an image on a surface of a medium by means of the photosensitive drum. Non-limiting examples of the medium may include paper. A process of forming an image involves formation of an electrostatic latent image on a surface of the photosensitive drum, which is followed by attachment of a toner to the formed electrostatic latent image. The toner attached to the electrostatic latent image is transferred onto the medium, and the toner transferred onto the medium is thereafter fixed to the medium.
For forming a color image, one or more toners having respective one or more colors are used. A toner that is able to emit light in response to application of ultraviolet light, i.e., a luminescent toner, is also used, and an image that is able to emit light, i.e., a luminescent image, is formed with the use of the luminescent toner, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-017719.